


One of those days

by whywontyouletmehavethis



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Among Us, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Shitty day, i just wanted anyone to be able to read this, just cause I dont like using Y/N, no beta we die like men, the OC is called J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whywontyouletmehavethis/pseuds/whywontyouletmehavethis
Summary: “You saying I’m not okay over and over again is a fucking mood, okay?"J had a shit day.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & OC, Corspe Husband & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	One of those days

“Alright, thank you guys for being here. See you on … twitter dot com … or something.” Corpse signs off, closes his stream and leans back in his chair. When his PC is turned off he finally relaxes and takes off his mask. Technically he knows that he doesn't have to wear it while streaming, he never turns the camera on, he’s taped over it in fact, but what if …  
His nerves have definitely gotten better since his first stream, but he’s is still nervous as fuck about god knows how many people watching him play.  
He got Impostor 3 times in a row today and nearly had a heart attack each time he saw his name in red. But he’s done okay on most of his imposter rounds, apart from that time he literally killed in front of three people before venting out. The meeting had been hilarious, though. He didn’t even try to defend himself.

He never eats before his streams, it fucks up his voice more than it already is. But he’s trying to get better at the moment at this whole taking care of himself thing and so, even though he’s not really in the mood for anything, he makes his way to the kitchen to at least get some toast.  
When he walks past the living room he can see that the lights are on, albeit very dimmed, and so he pokes his head into the room first to see what his roommate is up to. He chuckles at the picture before him.  
There J is, lying face first on the couch with headphones on, their shoes, jacket and bag are laying haphazardly on the floor forming a trail to the couch. They haven’t realised that Corpse is in the room yet and Corpse doesn’t know if they’re asleep or not.  
He crouches down next to the couch and lightly taps their shoulder, as not to startle them. They slowly turn their head and open their eyes, staring at Corpse. He cocks his head and waits for them to take off their headphones. When they do he can hear a familiar melody spilling from the speakers.  
“You alright?” he asks.  
J shakes their head and closes their eyes again. “Just one of those days, you know?”  
Corpse chuckles. Oh yes, one of those days, he knows that feeling all too well. “Customers been shitty, today, huh?”  
They sigh “No, they were alright, same as usual. But Ben’s been an ass to everyone and then someone threw up at the check out right as we were about to close, so we had to clean that and the weather is shit.”  
That’s when Corpse recognises the melody that keeps playing faintly from the headphones. “You listening to Agoraphobic? That’s about how I love shitty weather, you know?” he teases, hoping to lighten the mood a little bit.  
J blushes a bit, “You saying _I'm not okay_ and over again is a fucking mood, okay? And I just wanted to- nevermind.”  
“Wanted what?”  
They turn their face back to hide it in the couch cushions. “Wanted to hear your voice I guess.” they mumble.Their voice is muffled from the pillows.  
There’s a pause for a few seconds. “You could have come and talked to me, you know?” Corpse say quietly.  
They sigh again before turning to the side and looking directly at Corpse. “But you were busy.”  
“Yeah, but I’d have made time for you.”  
“I didn’t want to interrupt your stream with the big boys.”  
Corpse laughs. “The big boys?” he asks amused.  
J grins a little bit before saying “You know … Jack, Pewds, Charlie, Toast and such … the big boys.”  
Corpse nods, still smiling. “Ah yes, of course. The big boys. Few big girls as well. Rae, Poki, …” he trails off. “Have you eaten yet?”  
“Normally I’m the one who asks that question.” they deadpan without answering the question.  
“Oh how the turn tables.” He takes their hands and pulls them to their feet before closing his arms around their body. They stand and hug for a bit, it feels nice, familiar.  
“C’mon, I’m gonna make some killer toast for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya :) thanks for reading. Kudos and comments make my day <3
> 
> This has been written in about an hour and has not been beta read? How does one even find a beta reader?!  
> Anyway ... can you tell that I've had a shit day and have been listeing to agoraphobic for the last 4 hours on loop? I just want a hug, you know.  
> Aight, I'm gonna get drunk now, peace!


End file.
